villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Tyrants
'The Tyrants '(Greek τύραννος, tyrannos) are an elite squad of black ops mercenaries and are the main antagonist faction of the cyberpunk action game Deus Ex: Human Revoution. They are comprised of elite augmented soldiers and are part of the Illuminati and hunt down and kill anyone and any organization who opposes the Illuminati and/or excells "too far" for the secret society to keep active and alive. History Foundation The Tyrants were formed by Jaron Namir at one point in time. The goal of the organization was to help the Illuminati maintain absolute power and eliminate anyone who would help destabilize it. Their main targets are people who are helping spread human augmentation at an alarming rate and too fast for the Illuminati to control, and people who "excel" too far in society. Namir recruited both Lawrence Barrett and Yelena Fedorova who rose to become senior and major members of the group. Events of The Fall During the events of Deus Ex: The Fall, ''the Tyrants are seen at first as the main antagonist faction. In the game's introduction, it is revealed that Ben Saxon (the game's protagonist) was once a member and he joined after his team was shot down in Australia during the Australian Civil War. He then joined the Tyrants and after he was in a mission of assassinating a Russian Government Official, he then finds out that he was lied to and that the Tyrants shot down his gunship. he then confronts Namir and then jumps off of the plane officially defecting and joining the Juggernaut Collective. Events of ''Human Revolution The Tyrants appear again as the main antagonist faction of ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''They appear at the beginning where the top three members (Namir, Barrett, and Fedorova) are all at Sarif Industries Headquarters in Detroit and are seen breaching the building ands killing all of the scientists. Augmented Mercenaries are seen helping them as they destroy the facility and kill all of the scientists and destroy the research. Megan Reed and a few others are kidnapped and Namir shoots Adam Jensen presumably killing him until he is augmented and revived. Six months later, the Tyrants remain active. They first appear again in a FEMA camp somewhere outside of Detroit and Jensen breaks in. He then discovers that the Tyrants who killed Megan's team are there and he confronts them and is soon faced with Barrett and fights him. He eventually overpowers and kills him and finds out more information about the organization and what happened. Jensen continues to hunt down the core members of the group and eventually fights Yelena and wounds her. Finally, Jensen faces the big bad of the game, Jaron Namir. Namir faces Jensen and begins to fight him until he's finally beaten and all the remaining members of the Tyrants are either dead or missing leaving the organization to dissolve. Structure Leadership The Tyrants are a small team so they only have one leader and that is Jaron Namir. Namir is a ruthless commander and acts as the leader of The Tyrants and gives out the orders and missions for the other members. Since he's a member of the Illuminati, he has all of the Illuminati's enemies killed and uses his men to do that. Yelena is a senior member so it could be possible that she's the Second-in-Command of the organization. Operations The Tyrants focus heavily on assassinations and undercover operations. Tyrants members often target those who are enemies by the Illuminati such as politicians and other major leaders and activists. Since the group is a black-ops team, they often kill all witnesses and leave no evidence nor survivors at the scene of their activities. Notable Members Members Gallery Namir-bustshot.png|Jaron Namir: Founder and Leader of The Tyrants Barrett-bustshot-2.png|Lawrence Barrett: Member and Heavy Weapons man Fedorova.png|Yelena Fedorova: Senior Member and possible Second-In-Command Portrait_Hardesty.png|Scott Hardesty: Sniper for The Tyrants GuntherHermann.jpg|Gunther Hermann: Member during his earlier days Sam_Duarte.JPG|Sam Duarte: Member and Associate for the Tyrants 4113.deus-ex-tyrant-members-gaminformer.png 2D00 610x0.png Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Fanatics Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Extortionists Category:Military Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighters Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Neutral Evil